Monarch/Katrina Nightingale
Katrina Nightingale or Monarch is the Monarch Butterfly miraculous holder. She is RPed by Cleverfighting23. Appearance Katrina Nightingale has long dark red hair, black eyes, and tan skin. She almost never seen without her black leather jacket. She wears fingerless gloves and her clothing is usually all black. She body's pretty fragile though, and is easier to hurt than most people. She's also got many scars from accidents and injuries as a child. As Monarch, Katrina wears a black skin-tight suit with white dots scattered near the wrists and feet, and a cape that resembles a Monarch butterfly's wings. Her mask is black with red and orange dots over the eyes. Her hair is put in a braid with an orange ribbon tying it together. Personality She is calm, but easily annoyed. She is also very friendly despite her intimidating appearance. She has a good sense of humor. She can be pretty selfish though and won't hesitate to break the rules if it means she'll get something out of it. She has Narcolepsy, and as a result spends most of her class time asleep. She is almost always stuck in detention. Whenever something makes her uncomfortable or nervous, her fist instinct is to run away and often follows that instinct, though she often leaves a few things behind in the process. She enjoys getting lost in the forest though and has a hard time learning from past mistakes. For example if she were to fall out of a tree and break her arm, as soon as her arm was healed she'd probably climb right back up into the tree. As Monarch, Katrina becomes more carefree. She likes to pretend to be extremely vain and confident from time to time, even going as far as to flirt with herself. She is hard to ignore and won't hesitate to volunteer as bait. She prefers peaceful solutions and will often attempt to negotiate with villains, making it seem as if she's flirting with them. Pretty much every time she's nice to someone or teases them, people mistake it for flirting. She is much harder to anger as Monarch. She will do almost everything in her power to keep the mood light and doesn't like it when it becomes serious. Abilities When Katrina becomes Monarch she becomes extremely light, and as a result, clumsy because of the dramatic difference in weight. She can also jump high and becomes much harder to hit (like how it's hard to catch butterflies without a net). Her Special power is called Blessing, and allows her to heal and restore energy to the three closest allies. It even restores a kwami's energy, allowing that hero to use their special power again. Kwami Kialla is the Monarch butterfly Kwami. Kialla can be silly and easily distracted most of the time, but will sometimes be serious. She loves school and math, and is constantly trying to get Katrina to work harder in school. She refuses to eat anything other than birdseed or things found in birdseed. Relationships Reaper/Robert- Katrina/Monarch's boyfriend. Tigress- One of Monarch's best friends. Lyra- One of Katrina's best friends. Vim Lynx- One of Monarch's best friends. Claire- Another one of Katrina's best friends. Rosie- Another one of Katrina's best friends. Aster- Another one of Katrina's best friends. Symphonic Owl- One of Monarch's best friends. Rogue Goat- Monarch absolutely hates him. Felix- Katrina absolutely hates him. Polar Breeze/Elizabeth: Katrina makes an effort to be kind towards her. The rest of the class/the other heroes- Katrina/Monarch considers most of them to be friends. Sara- One of Katrina's best friends. Chipmunk- Monarch sees her as a sort of little sister Trivia * Katrina has a neurological disorder known as Narcolepsy. * Katrina is extremely afraid of being alone. * When Katrina was younger, she'd purposely harm herself for attention. * Before she met everyone, Katrina was completely friendless. * Katrina is reckless to the point of confronting villains without transforming. * Katrina tends to consider almost everyone she meets as friends Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder